insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Baelfire
Skills Being born in a village to a poor sheep farmer and wool-spinner, Baelfire has been taught how to survive and live a practical way of life. He understands how to raise sheep, and his peaceful nature makes it easier to connect with animals. Using the spinning-wheel isn't out of reach for him and takes precision and patience. Thus, he's great at using his hands. He even picked-up a little fire trick from Rumplestiltskin involving sheep's wool soaked in liquidized fat. He's been to enough fairs to understand how trading works and how to go about making a successful one. As a child that loves games and has been accustomed to work, Baelfire is physically active, athletic, and doesn't tire easily. Trips to distant fairs, pushing wheel-barrels around, and feeding the sheep have built-up his strength and stamina. Back home, they have a ballgame that's fairly similar to modern-day European Football, and he plays it often and well. Sword-fighting games in the forest have taught him a little about how to hold a sword and swing it around, but that's about it. Baelfire's village didn't have much in the way of education. Books were scarce, so it's no surprise that he can't read. The only book he's ever seen was the one that his immortalized-father used to read, and Baelfire avoided that one like it was the plague. He can recognize a few letters here and there -those mostly found in his name and Rumplestiltskin's- but reading's something that he has yet to learn. Sword-fighting with branches and make-shift weapons is nothing like actual combat on the battlefield. Baelfire talked about how he could fight if he needed to, but his lack of experience and naiveté make him a poor fighter in times of stress. Personality Baelfire is fourteen years old, caught in that threshold that divides the innocent world of childhood from that of grinding adulthood. As a child, Baelfire enjoys games, from chasing a ball in the street to playing in the woods surrounding his village. As a young adult, he has a sense of duty and responsibility that comes from growing up in a war-torn village and being raised by a single father. It's because of these attributes that he felt conflicted when Rumplestiltskin tried to help him escape the draft. Baelfire was prepared to fight in that war if he had to because it was the law. Running-away simply didn't sit well with him. With that being said, Baelfire loves his father and is happy as long as Rumplestiltskin is happy. If his father feels it's best to go after, kill, and take the powers from an All-powerful Entity then he'll follow him. Besides that, Papa promised to stop the war and bring peace to the lands, becoming a hero and erasing his past acts of cowardice in the process. Who wouldn't want that? Of course, the boy had no way of knowing that those dark powers would corrupt his dad, making him unstable and a bully to the other villagers. Sure, he's a hero now, but he's also creating problems and now you -the kid- have to be the adult and try to keep things from boiling over. Baelfire hates and rejects the magic running from his father's core because he recognizes the evil that's trying to take hold of him. He fears the man Rumplestiltskin is becoming. He likes the way things were before Rumplestiltskin killed the Dark One. He wants to be a normal kid again, no longer being shunned because of the cruel acts his father has committed. More than anything, he just wants his dad back, the kind ,albeit cowardly man that comforted him and held him during the bad times. It's here that he's very much like his dad, willing to try anything to prevent what's left of their family from falling apart, even going so far as to hunt down the Blue Fairy for a portal-jumping bean. . .And like before with his father, this doesn't end well. Appearance The best way to describe Baelfire would be with the word "nondescript". The boy really doesn't stand out much physically; however, the people of his village had definitely made it their business to know him whenever they saw him coming. Baelfire is a brunet with short, messy hair and dark eyes. He has the sun-touched skin of a child who is accustomed to working and playing outside most of his days. He's short for a boy his age, standing at an even five feet. Baelfire wears clothes provided by his father, whatever they may be; however, he is often seen sporting a cloak, a tunic with a long-sleeved undershirt, and long trousers with boots. Relationships Canon Pandora History It's debatable on whether or not Baelfire is Rumplestiltskin's biological son, considering his mother Milah was a real wild-card, but blood-relations aside, they definitely act the part of father-and-son. Baelfire was born and brought-up in a village picked-apart by an endless war. At some point, his father was sent to fight, only to have run away from battle and return in shame for his cowardice. The village took to shunning him for this reason. Even his wife Milah was too disgusted to be with him. When Baelfire was a small child, she abandoned her role as a wife and mother and chose the life of an adventurer and pirate with her lover Captain Hook. Rumplestiltskin, under the assumption that she'd been kidnapped by the rogue crew, set-off to rescue his wife. He failed miserably and was forced to return home to a son who would be made to believe that his mother was dead. The years passed-by. Rumplestiltskin and his son grew close as most fathers and sons do in their situation. Despite being the town pariah, the man and his child lived a fairly peaceful life, spinning and selling wool and just living their lives; however, the Ogre Wars raged on, and the Land's Duke sought more troops, these in the form of children. With Baelfire on the brink of the drafting age, his father chose to take his son and run from the war. They were ultimately caught by the Duke's knights during their nightly trek with Rumplestiltskin enduring further humiliation from the roughnecks. A beggar approached the man and child soon after and offered them advice on how to escape the war, telling tales of a terrible creature that the Duke had under his control: the Dark One. As Baelfire slept, the beggar explained that Rumplestiltskin could enthrall the entity by uttering its true name which had been etched into the blade of a knife. Over blazing fire-light, the beggar whispered that Rumplestiltskin could even kill the creature with the knife and gain his powers. That morning, Baelfire awoke to find the beggar missing and his father brimming with excitement, gushing over what he'd learned from the old man. At first, Baelfire was doubtful and understandably worried. He loved the idea of his papa bringing peace to the lands and becoming a hero, but he also felt that fighting in the war had to be better than trifling with an all-powerful Entity. In the end, he accepted Rumplestiltskin's plans. Papa had to know what he was doing, right? He-He'd save everyone and become a hero. Hidden in the night and within the overlapping shadows of the forest, Baelfire anxiously awaited his papa's return with the knife. When at last Rumplestiltskin appeared, he told the nervous child to wait on him yet again back at their home, in which Baelfire obliged. . .reluctantly-so. The next time he saw his papa, he was a changed man with cruel eyes and a lust for vengence. The Duke's knights had come for Baelfire, but his father would not have it. He slaughtered them mercilessly, the dagger in his hand oozing with blood and marked with the very name that had been used to mock him. Rumplestiltskin. Once upon a time, Baelfire would've run to his father, happy to see him. Now all he wanted to do was get away from him, fearing the evil that gleamed beneath his face. Months after this, Rumplestiltskin delivered on his promises, saving the Land from the hungry hands of the Ogre Wars; however, he'd become less of a hero in the eyes of the people of his town and more of a bully. The dark powers coursing through him held sway over his state-of-mind. He'd become possessive of his son and his newfound abilities, harming anyone that could be seen as a threat to his possessions. Baelfire did his best to quell the tension built-up between his old man and his fellow villagers, but they ultimately chose to avoid the father and son/ In an attempt to get back his old life, Baelfire took the advice of his only friend Morraine and met with a benevolent Being known as the Reul Ghorm (Blue Fairy), who offered him a magical bean that could transport the boy and his papa to a world without magic. Baelfire was hopeful and wasted no time in taking the bean to Rumplestiltskin, who was reluctant to lose his powers; however, as his son had done before, the Dark One chose to go along with Bae's plans, wanting him to be happy. And of course, as before, things didn't go quite as they'd expected. When the portal opened, Rumplestiltskin had a change of heart and resisted the portal while Baelfire fell through, his last words to his father being an ever-condemning " you coward". It's as he's being flung across the portal that Baelfire is taken by Pandora. Pandora History